LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS
by emi-arlette
Summary: LA INCOGNITA AQUÍ NO ES DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES EL ASESINO… ¿SI NO QUIEN ERES TU?… ¿ESTAS CUERDO?… O ¿ESTAS PEOR QUE EL PROPIO ASESINO?… DIME… ¿QUIEN ES AQUÍ EL MALO DEL CUENTO?… ¿EL QUE SE EQUIVOCO UNA VEZ?… ¿O EL QUE SE EQUIVOCO TODA SU VIDA? estas listo para escavar en lo mas profundo de tu cordura. MATRICULAS CERRADAS
1. ESTO MUESTRA TU MENTE

YA SE QUE DEBERIA ESTAR CON MI OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO ME RECISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... PERO BUENO ERA UNA TAREA DEL COLEGIO.

BUENO COMO SABRÁN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN... BUENO SOLO LOS DE HETALIA... SIN MAS DIFRUTEN :3 :3 :3 :3

* * *

La oscura y fría noche se despliega en un halo de esperanza a la maldad que se esconde en los rincones, en este paisaje ausente de almas que deambulen por las calles antes sobrepobladas de Londres por ser media noche ; pero esa noche algo es diferente, un olor conocido por las calles ya cansadas de la humanidad… si ese olor… que se respira tras el pecado de una sola persona… es el que se respira en el ambiente en algún momento de la vida, calándote los huesos y parando tu respiración … este peculiar aroma es el de la muerte. Esa noche se cometió una masacre.

….

…

…

La MI6 el servicio secreto de Inglaterra, reconocido por sus operaciones en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial y sus investigaciones que son tan efectivas como el reconocido programa de la C.I.A, ha tenido uno de los problemas más grandes, superando así la fuga de información del 2008.

-NO…. Tenemos otra opción- dijo el jefe de la MI6, un hombre de marcada edad, cabello canoso y mirada tranquila pero decidida, pero esta vez estaba intranquilo, está a punto de hacer algo peligroso.

-No podemos ponerlos juntos…se mataran- Dijo la secretaria de aquel hombre en voz suave, una señora de cabello castaño y mirada café clara, ella también se encontraba en un paradigma, sabía que **ellos **son buenos, pero son peligrosos si los juntas. El hombre bajo la cabeza, la secretaria entendió;

Se dirigió a la puerta… salió de la oficina de su jefe, fue donde se encontraba su escritorio en un pasadizo cercano a la oficina de su jefe, marco un número en el teléfono anti-rastreo, dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo en una voz seria que solo guardaba para estas ocasiones – DEPARTAMENTO DE LA C.I.A LO LLAMA EL MI6, HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO… REFORMA 2 CODIGO 1-1-2-3-5-8… MANDEN A EL AGENTE ALFRED F. JONES, SU COMPAÑERO SERA EL AGENTE ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

…

….

….

En la ciudad de Washington D.C, se encontraba la organización de la C.I.A en reunión y una muy importante; horas antes se había cometido una masacre en Inglaterra y para empeorarlo corrían el peligro de que el asesino si no es atrapado viaje a Estados Unidos, todo esto gracias a que una fuente confiable se los dijo, y sobre todo porque la MI6 les había solicitado ayuda cosa que no pasaría con los orgullosos Ingleses si no fuera necesario, después de un debate corto, decidieron mandar al agente Foster a el difícil trabajo, pero no sabían todavía quién sería el suicida que se atreva a ser compañero de ese psicópata.

-Muy bien, me pueden decir quién será el agente de la MI6 que se encargara de mi mejor Asesino- dijo el General de División que es el que decide el rumbo de cada uno de los **"soldados"** que irían tras su objetivo para por así decirlo **"despacharlos"**

- ¿Y bien?… ¿quién es? – el operador agarro el informe de las condiciones de la misión para el agente…. Se quedó en silencio, los ojos se le salían de sus cuencas, estaba en blanco, él sabía que el compañero del agente Foster tenía que ser alguien igual de desquiciado, pero nunca se lo imagino a él, miro a los generales y al ministro de defensa… que se encontraban desesperados por la respuesta… no le toco más que continuar – es Arthur… Kirkland.

Nadie dijo nada, el propio general de División, no se lo creía, abrió la boca tanto que se le arrugo el entrecejo, para después comenzar a temblar… solo un poco, miro al ministro de defensa, que estaba igual de extrañado, Y QUIEN NO…. ¿KIRKLAND?... todos menos el… ese agente era al que la C.I.A más temía… era un fantasma… aparecía solo para las misiones más peligrosas y sangrientas para desaparecer y no dejar rastro alguno… él era uno de los 4 hermanos más temidos del mundo… ahora entendían no era que ellos necesitaran a su agente más fuerte y mortífero… solo necesitaban a alguien que resistiera lo suficiente, con el agente Kirkland el detective y asesino más temido incluso más que sus hermanos … todos se estremecieron… fue una buena jugada de Inglaterra… 2 moustros en el mismo equipo… quién demonios era el enemigo para esa acción tan desesperada.

…

….

….

En la India en unos de los barrios más pobres, una casa desolada se podía ver a tres personas muy bien vestidas, todos ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero para la apuesta; en una casa en un perímetro de 40 m, se encontraba un hombre de rubios cabellos de ojos azules cual cielo, que miraba controlador la escena acostado con una M-16 modificada con silenciador, el chico de perfil soberbio, sonrió y dijo una oración de manera alegre- NO ES NADA PERSONAL… SOLO LES VOLARE LA CABEZA- después se escucharon 3 disparos seguidos, la sangre que volaba por el lugar le di una sonrisa pícara, los cerebros en el piso simplemente lo regocijaban… no era malo… no… simplemente le encantaba ver sufrir y rogar a todos lo que hacen el mal… se paró del lugar y recibió una llamada, se colocó sus anteojos, el al ver de quien se trataba sonrió , solo se dispuso a contestar de una manera un tanto malévola- HOLA ….AMOR …¿Qué DESEAS?- se escuchó un fuerte suspiro al otro lado del teléfono… la otra persona dijo.- ¡SOY TU JEFE!… ¡MALDICION JONES! … ESCUCHAME TE TENGO… UNA NUEVA MISION- el chico sonrió y susurro – YA ERA HORA...TENGO GANAS DE MATAR A ALGUIEN- el chico camino tranquilo hacia su base sonriendo y tarareando una cancioncita que escucho en una propaganda, ignorando completamente lo que pasaba en ese mismo momento…en otro lugar.

En Francia un hombre de cabellera rubia, mirada verde esmeralda, fría, cansada de ver tanto… se encontraba tomando él te a las cinco en punto hora exacta para realizar dicha acción, se escuchó un celular, el hombre lo tomo, miro el numero… observo unos segundos la llamada y después contesto- ¿Qué deseas…no ves que es hora del té?- la otra voz se notaba enojada, pero solo dijo- Tienes una misión…- el chico de ojos esmeraldas se notaba fastidiado y extrañado - No dije que no quería nada… durante un mes…acaso… - no pudo seguir, la otra voz lo interrumpió y dijo en un susurro- Entre las victimas estaba Alice- el de ojos esmeraldas se paró dejo caer su taza la cual se rompió en pedazos dispersando por todo el lugar, sus ojos se tornaron de un verde cólera… esto era personal – LLEGO EN 5 … NO EN 4 HORAS… NADIE SE METE CON UN KIRKLAND…¡Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!…- el hombre colgó; el otro sujeto tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a el primero pero este tenía los ojos verde cobrizo más fríos, sonrió, se recostó en su asiento para después decirse así mismo en un susurro- ESPERO QUE NO MATES A TODOS… ARTHUR-

…..

…

…..

El agente Jones había arribado en Inglaterra junto al ministro de defensa de su país, esperaban pacientemente en las instalaciones de la MI6, todos miraban de reojo al agente Jones, ya que se lo conocía por tener una mente tan infantil como retorcida, pero nadie negaría que fuera el único que soportara al agente "Fantasma", los dirigentes de la MI6 llegaron.

-Ministro, Agente Jones- dijo el jefe de dicho lugar para luego presentarte- Soy Peter Clourse, el encargado de la decisiones de la MI6.- el hombre le extendió la mano a ambos hombres, acto que fue concebido por los dos americanos.

Después se escuchó un fuerte golpe, aparecía un sujeto de unos 1,75 cm, cabello rubio, unos ojos esmeraldas, definitivamente era guapo y se veía realmente joven para tener según el informe 28 años, tenía un cigarro en la boca nadie le decía nada por fumar en un lugar con ley **anti-fumadores**, él sujeto se les acercó y dijo en voz suave y educada- Soy el agente Arthur Kirkland es un gusto conocerlos.- el ministro americano se notaba sorprendido… el sujeto frente a él era esa máquina asesina y de gran ingenio que decían todos sus informes y antes de poder replicar el primero en hablar fue Foster- Así que usted es… Arthur Kirkland… me lo imaginaba menos escuálido – en cierta manera si era algo delgado, pero algo, le hizo tragarse su sonrisa, el hombre Ingles comenzó a reírse, sus ojos se veían serios, para después mirarlo directo a los ojos y decir- Se puede notar, que usted no me conoce… si me conociera no me hablaría de ese modo inadecuado- el hombre de orbes azules no sabe la razón, pero se estremeció, ni lo conocía y ya hasta miedo le dio… pero no lo admitiría …no …porque es un soldado americano nació sin miedo…él es un héroe… si un Héroe asesino.

-Bueno basta de esto… es hora de su misión-dijo el jefe de la MI6 que por alguna razón se había colocado al lado de los Norteamericanos dejando a Arthur solo en su esquina.

El agente Kirkland los miro y dijo -Después de ustedes…caballeros- dijo el inglés, dejando pasar a las tres personas a la sala, pasando después el, con una sonrisa.

…..

…..

….

En una oficina moderna, algo ejecutiva por así decirlo, se encontraban los 2 agentes sentados, frente al ministro de defensa norteamericano y al jefe de la MI6.

-Bueno aquí están los detalles de la misión- dijo el jefe de la MI6 pasándoles el informe, Kirkland sonrió y dijo- No lo necesito… me se los hecho, los testigos y todo lo referente al tema-el ministro de defensa norteamericano se notaba sorprendido de cómo el agente le hablaba a su jefe y aún más intrigado que su agente sonríe, se preocupó un poco por pensar esa palabras pero que pasaría _"Si ese agente Kirkland, sea igual o peor que su agente acatando ordenes….", _se estremeció por pensar eso, en verdad que pensaban los ingleses en unir a esos 2.

-Si no me cree, le diré lo siguiente… El día 6 de enero, a los pies del "**LONDON EYE"**, se encontraron 7 cuerpos, el de 6 hombres y 1 mujer… los de los hombres estaban partidos en 2 partes, el de la mujer simplemente tenia cortada la vena yugular, por los cortes sospecho que fueron cortados con una motosierra aun estando vivos, y teniendo en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que sus cortes son irregulares puedo atinar que estaba nervioso, con esta descripción sé cómo llamar a nuestro asesino- los tres hombres lo miraron por un momento, hasta que Jones hablo- No me digas que estás pensando…según lo que dices, piensas que volvió no es así o que fue un aprendiz eso explicaría el nerviosismo- el agente Kirkland lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza para después decir- Es lo más seguro , escogió la Noria porque es un lugar turístico…quería que supiéramos que regreso- El ministro veía perplejo la escena esos 2 ya sabían de qué se trataba, el jefe de la MI6, no estaba diferente no se sorprendió mucho por Kirkland, pero le sorprendió que el agente Jones estuviera al nivel de su mejor agente y que los incompetentes americanos solo lo tenían de asesino, pero volviendo con los otros 2, el agente Jones lo miro y dijo después- si es su aprendiz debió haber dejado alguna pista después de todo estaba nervioso- Kirkland se recostó en su asiento, pensó y de repente dice- No cree usted que es raro que los dejara en el piso, generalmente lo hubiera colocado de otra forma-

Entonces Jones sonrió, para luego sonreír Kirkland, Jones miro a su jefe y dijo- Es mujer… la que lo hizo es mujer…. Por esa razón no cargo con los cuerpos y de paso no torturo a la otra mujer, dándole una muerte rápida, teniendo en cuenta que mató a 7 significa que esta vez no será 1 por los 7, si no 7 por los 7 - los jefes estaban perplejos, sin documentos, ni evidencias en 30 minutos determinaron que era mujer, Kirkland y Jones se pararon, Jones los miro se colocó sus lentes que habían estado guardados y dijo- Vamos a encontrar a la señorita y de paso decirles a los policías la descripción… y que tengan cuidado…. Después de todo volvió- Cuando se iban el ministro miro a Jones y Arthur y le pregunto al último- **¿QUIEN VOLVIO?- **el hombre giro la cara sonriendo para decir- volvió uno de los asesinos más temidos el de **LOS SIETE PECADOS CAPITALES.-** Jones los miro y dijo- **Pero esta vez por cada pecado no será una persona serán siete.**

Los 2 rubios se fueron, dejando a 2 personas felices de encontrar al asesino pero preocupados, se sabía que eran humanos pueden morir, pero con esos 2 la palabra humana tenía otro significado, son demasiado fuertes, inteligentes, macabros…. Ellos trabajaban para el bien… pero eso no significaba que ellos sean el bien…

…

….

…..

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de Kirkland en un Mercedes, los Anglosajones se mantenían callados, ya habían averiguado donde vivía una chica con dichas descripciones mañana verían si era ella, pero como Jones se olvidó de reservar en un hotel, Kirkland le dijo que si quería se podía quedar en su casa esa noche… aunque se entendían, ninguno entablo una conversación, no tenían el tiempo, ni la disposición de hablar; ambos eran observadores, se dieron cuenta desde que se vieron que tenían algo en común pero… decidieron guardárselo.

…

…

…

-Aquí tienes café- dijo el Inglés al norteamericano que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, el muchacho le dirigió la mirada y dijo- Gracias… pensé viendo que te comportas como un clásico caballero Ingles, que me darías Té- el hombre le ofreció una sonrisa, se sentó frente a él, con una tacita con té, para responderle- Supuse… que a un americano como a usted no le gusta el Té.- los 2 hombres rieron hasta que el de lentes hablo- Dígame señor Kirkland, porque cuando lo miro siento…miedo- el hombre de iris verde lo miro y dijo- Eres muy perceptivo niño, yo he visto más que tú, he peleado más que tú, he matado más que tu… es lógico que tus instintos te digan que te alejes, de hecho yo soy un peligro para tu gobierno… por eso te dijeron que si te atacaba me mataras… que ellos se encargarían de justificarte- Jones lo miro y afirmo con su cabeza, no negaría que le indicaron que podía matar a Kirkland pero lo que le sorprendió era que Kirkland le sonreía, no sabe la razón pero lo sentía como una amenaza como si esa sonrisa le gritara un _"te atreves a tocarme… y te matare lento y dolorosamente". _

El Ingles lo miro y dijo – Dime porque decidiste ser un asesino- el americano lo miro y dijo- Porque de pequeño quería ser un héroe… - El americano daba a entender que no quería hablar, pero la mirada sonriente pero dura del inglés, como si no le diría nada por su pasado… lo miro y dijo- Soñaba con ser como… el capitán américa…. Un soldado de admirar un héroe para mi nación, pero la sangre… me agrado más que el heroísmo… comencé a convertirme en esos animales que quería matar…con la única diferencia … que según mi gobierno es "por bien del país"-

Después de un breve momento de silencio, el americano se dirigió al inglés- ¿Porque eligió este trabajo?, tengo entendido que solo elige lo que le interese - el Ingles dejo de sonreír, su expresión por un momento se vio nostálgica y dolida, pero tan rápido como llego la expresión; desapareció de su rostro como si fuera una ilusión.

El de orbes esmeraldas mira al americano y responde- La chica que murió, la única mujer asesinada… alguna vez fue mi prometida- el de lentes, no lo venía venir, cuando se iba a disculpar noto que el Inglés, se paraba y mientras se dirigía a su habitación le dijo 4 palabras- no importa… buenas noches.

El americano no se movió ya había conocido a alguien que lo entendía y la había fregado… la había fregado en grande.

….

….

…

El ministro de defensa americana, tenía la boca abierta frente a sus ojos se encontraba el cuerpo de la mujer que habían estado buscando, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, se encontraba colgada a un metro del suelo en un almacén, lo que alguna vez fueron ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, estaban opacos como su cabello que había perdido el brillo, su cuerpo presentaba cortes, y su sangre acumulada en un charco en sus pies. El jefe de la MI6 se encontraba de la misma manera pero al ver como de la boca ya pálida salía sangre a mas no poder… no lo evito y comenzó a ser arcadas y casi vomitar si es que el ministro no lo hubiera hecho tranquilizar. Según los investigadores, murió Horcada, los cortes son puro sadismo.

…

…

….

Aparecieron los 2 rubios tranquilos, al ver la escena ni se inmutaron simplemente saludaron- Hola, jefe – dijo feliz el americano para ser seguido por el Inglés- Buenos días, señores- el Ingles ve el cadáver, saca unos guantes quirúrgicos y sin preguntar o disimular comienza a tocar al cadáver, de arriba abajo hasta que se detiene en un punto específico, miraba incrédulo los dedos de las manos, hasta que le pide al ministro y al agente que se acerque.

-Miren aquí – dijo serio el Inglés, a un lado de la Uña se notaba un pequeño orificio, el inglés continuo- apuesto todo lo que quieran a que murió por una inyección letal, de una planta que crece solo en Ecuador él. Ilex aquifolium o el Agapanthus africanus.

El ministro lo miro detenidamente no mostraba nada de duda y dijo- Le admito lo de la inyección ¿pero cómo sabes su composición?- el Ingles iba a decir algo cuando el de orbes azules llego feliz diciendo- ya lo confirme… Arthur, aquí están las pruebas- el americano llego con una jeringuilla en un sobre transparente, el inglés la coge, saca un poco del líquido medio amarillento y se lo lleva a la boca para después escupirlo, sonríe para mirarlos y decir- Sabia de que estaba hecha porque yo las utilizo también… -todos miraron al Inglés, que después miro a Jones para decir- Vamos, Alfred…tenemos que visitar a un Ecuatoriano escurridizo.

El ministro ya se estaba cansando… la supuesta asesina, no se había suicidado había sido asesinada con una ¡¿jeringa en la punta de los dedos!?.

Y peor aún desde cuando se tuteaban esos 2, él lo sabía ellos son peligrosos; no le importa el asesino, el más aprecia su país y su vida… solo queda esperar que pasara.

….

….

….

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, amigo mío- dice un muchacho de unos 18 años aproximadamente con un marcado acento de la lengua española, pero no de España , ojos avellana, mirada decidida pero infantil, era alto y por alguna razón sonaba como si lo estuviera esperando- es raro verte en este lugar … que necesitas de mi-

-No tengo tiempo Francisco, dime vendiste un suministro de "el diablo", a alguien- el chico lo miro por unos segundos, después dijo- Si te vendí, a ti… me mandaste el código… y te lo mande donde siempre… incluso lo revise.

El inglés, se quedó pasmado para después decir- Si alguien fue capaz de conseguir mi clave… debió a ver sido…- el americano no sabía de qué hablaban esos dos, hasta que el sujeto "Francisco", golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una pared y dijo a continuación- Ese maldito de Iván, fue el ¿verdad? …. No te preocupes, te tendré la información lista en 10 minutos… atento a tu computadora, nadie se mete conmigo- Para después ver irse, a Francisco, con una mirada muy lejos de ser infantil y de su edad, sino cruel y llena de rabia.

….

…..

…

-Me puedes explicar ¿Quién era ese niño? – Dijo Foster, mientras en el Mercedes se dirigían a la oficina central a toda velocidad, Kirkland no se molestó en mirarlo, simplemente conducía como loco por las calles de Londres, para decir- Ese niño es el genio más grande de Londres, a pesar de ser de Ecuador; para crear cualquier tipo de veneno, nadie es mejor que el para ese tipo de trabajo y eso que el comenzó a los 15, lleva trabajando no solo para Inglaterra, nunca te preguntaste porque los venenos de uso militar en tu país, llegan en cajas….. El las crea… y además tú también eres un niño tienes 25- El americano se quedó mirando al Inglés, ese hombre escuálido se sabe todo sobre todos, en verdad es de temer.

-Y el tipo llamado, Iván – el de iris esmeraldas, se tensó para después decir- Él es el Ruso que causo la fuga de información en el 2008, también fue un ex agente Ruso de gran capacidad, el único agente que están bueno para esconderse como yo, Iván Brangkaski; nos engañó desde el principio, él quería que yo lo buscara… por eso mato a mi prometida… y también nos guio a la chica que obligo a cometer esos asesinatos contra su voluntad… para después matarla…. está jugando con nosotros, si no me equivoco…hay un traidor… y se quién puede ser… pero es peligroso.

…..

….

…

El ministro de defensa norteamericano, se encontraba hablando por el celular, hasta que se escuchó una puerta azotarse, se dirigió a la oficina de control de donde vino el sonido y se quedó un minuto conmocionado el agente Kirkland se encontraba encima de su jefe, mirándolo con odio, con un navaja de uso americana, miro a su agente que se encontraba serio, pero se le notaba una pequeña sonrisa, O dios mío, ya habían enloquecido.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS, HACEN?!- dijo el ministro dirigiéndose a Kirkland, pero fue frenado por Jones, que le incesto un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo, se incorporó de a poco solo para ser agarrado por Jones del cuello, para escuchar decir al agente Kirkland- Uno de ustedes… es aliado de Iván, quiero saber ¿Quién de los dos?- dijo mientras acercaba peligrosamente el cuchillo al corazón del jefe de la MI6, el ministro no dudo que si no descubrían quien era, le clavaria el cuchillo en su corazón, ya que no temblaba en lo más mínimo su mano, como esperando la mínima oportunidad para clavarlo, en el momento en que se disponía a atacar Kirkland , Jones dijo- Ya lo encontraste- Kirkland se paró y de su teléfono salió la foto de Iván y el jefe de la MI6 juntos, y dijo- ¡YA PUENDEN LLEVARSE ESTA ESCORIA! – De repente aparece Francisco junto a 5 hombres más, diciendo- Te dije que llegaría en 10 minutos, te adelantaste 5.- El ministro estaba sorprendido todo era una actuación… por dios era una oficina seria, no una película de vaqueros.

….

…..

….

Todo había terminado, Kirkland llego a su casa junto a Jones, se sentaron y comenzaron a reírse como locos, escucharon unos pasos en la puerta se encontraba Iván con la cabeza del ministro de defensa en las manos, la sangre escurría hacia el piso en un compás desenfrenado, los ojos habían sido arrancados de sus cuencas y arrancados con furia, simplemente una cabeza más para la colección de aquel hombre , aparece Francisco al lado de él riéndose a carcajadas, el ruso de ojos violetiados, miro a Kirkland y dijo- Todo salió como tu querías… armar un revuelto y así poder matar a tu jefe y al ministro americano… no tienes corazón. -

-Qué pena que matamos a la castaña, pero no podíamos salir de nuestro papel, todos teníamos micrófonos en la ropa… desde que llegue toda mi ropa tenía micrófonos y nos seguían por todas partes…. – dijo Kirkland de lo más tranquilo, mirando a Iván de reojo para después decir- Quita tu "juguete" de la casa, que me en sucias el piso.

Francisco miraba expectante al ruso balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera un péndulo, mientras los angloparlantes se llenaban de la sangre y ni se inmutaban, solo se quejaban por el piso y la decoración, el menor recordaba perfectamente el plan que hace 2 meses, esos tres le propusieron, y como el buen joven divertido y retorcido que es, no se negaría, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, todo era un juego el objetivo el jefe de Alfred… todavía no entienden como salió mal, la castaña de nombre Elisabeta debía matar a la primeras 7 personas pero su error fue matar a la prometida de Arthur, por eso la torturaron y la ahorcaron mientras le ponían el veneno que el mismo con gusto entrego.

Se divertía recordando cuando, tuvieron que fingir que no se conocían, las preguntas, las preguntas sobre la vida ajena… era un juego donde se fijaba el objetivo y se iba tras él, nada diferente a los juegos de un niño pequeño, miro a sus acompañantes y pensó que con ese, HEROE ASESINO, EL CABALLERO INGLES y EL RUSO SIPCOPATA…su vida estaría más divertida. Se ponía a meditar su comportamiento y solo llego a la conclusión que en algún lugar de su mente debe haber una gran maldad. Sobre todo porque aunque la idea era de ellos…. El hizo el plan.

-Que tienes Francisco, te pasa algo…estas callado- dijo el ruso, la mirada de los de lengua nativa inglesa lo veían, el solo sonrió y dijo feliz, con una mueca que pareciera una sonrisa pero era tan falsa como la paz, era único- No nada, simplemente **buscaba en lo más profundo de mis oscuros pensamientos.-**dijo para mostrar un expresión más parecida a la real, agria; sin alma, sin dolor- **¿Cuándo comienza el próximo juego… será muy divertido, jugar con sus mentes ?- ** después de todo él era el mejor contacto de la C.I.A por eso se divertiría jugando con ella, sus ojos se afilaron, su sonrisa se agrando, miro a sus amigos… definitivamente no se aburriría después de todo parecían querer jugar con la cabeza ya pudriéndose del antes ministro.

Antes de dirigirse a ellos pensó en una parte de cordura que todavía le quedaba _** "**__**La única diferencia entre una persona mala y yo, es que la persona esconde su maldad… y yo la disfruto a cada momento."-**_

...

….

…

"Quizás aparentes ser alguien tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro todos guardan sus sentimientos ya sean de odio, tristeza o simplemente amor. Aprende a vivir con tu otro "yo" que tienes adentro porque quizás todos "hemos perdido la cabeza" solo que no lo demostramos."

**¿FIN? ****O será que tú también, quieres unírteles… en el próximo juego.**

¿Entonces contestaras mi pregunta… sigues cuerdo o te entregaste al vasto y escurridizo mar de la **LOCURA**?


	2. IMPORTANTE

HOLLLLAAAAAAA

* * *

SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR EN ESTE DESCOMUNAL TRABAJO, DEBEN MANDAR LO SIGUIENTE

**NOMBRE**

**PERSONALIDAD**

**CARACTERITICAS**

**ARMAS FAVORITAS**

**NACIONALIDAD**

**SOBRENOMBRE**

**Y SOBRE TODO DECIDIR ESTAR CON EL GRUPO DEL MAL, O EL DEL BIEN**

**(ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES SER POLICÍA Y AYUDARME A COLOCAR A LOS BUENOS)**

* * *

Si no recibo rewiens supongo que lo cancelo…XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


	3. SE REÚNEN PARA ¿JUGAR?

SI UN CAP. MAS... PERDÓN POR LO CORTO PERO PENSÉ QUE ESTE INTERLUDIO ACLARA VARIAS COSAS.

* * *

Era hora de que un nuevo juego comenzara.

...

...

...

En México, un joven de ojos de un color extraño, como café oscuro y a luz de sol casi rojizos. Cabello corto de un color castaño oscuro. Piel morena, no negra, pero tampoco tan clara como la trigueña. Altura entre 1.69, De complexión delgada pero no escuálida o débil, puesto que tiene ligeramente anchos los hombros y la cadera, se encontraba recostado en una silla mirando una pared en el vació con una sonrisa en la boca.

La pared mostraba expectante unos largas marcas de un liquido rojo que se apreciaban por todo el lugar incluso en el piso y techo, liquido que para el era conocido... después de todo el había sido el causante de diña masacre, se paro de la silla debido a que pronto llegaría la policía, después de todo con tanto gritos y disparos la gente llama a los muy desgraciados ¿no?

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejo caer a un costado lo que su mano sostenía, es su mano derecha ensangrentada, resbalo un pedazo de ...¿carne?, en dirección al piso,todavía se acuerda de la cara del jefe de esa pandilla, cuando con todas sus fuerzas le arranco el corazón de su pecho aun latiendo de aquel pobre diablo, sonrió había hecho honor a su nombre "EL SACRIFICADOR", se dirijio a la puerta con una sonrisa que nunca se alejaba de su rostro (mientras no se enojara...o mataría todo lo que este en su alcance), y salio de ahí como si lo que minutos antes había hecho dentro de aquel edificio fuera el juego,mas divertido de su vida.

Su teléfono sonó, lo agarro y contesto- HOLA...- la voz hablo- estaré ahí en 3 días, debo recoger un apoyo.- colgó se le acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas al "CABALLERO INGLES", pero necesita a un apoyo y sabe donde conseguirlo.

...

...

...

Una chica se encontraba en un parque en la zona central de México, miraba expectante a los niños jugar en el parque, sus ojos azul eléctrico oscuro, su piel trigueña era lisa y suave, su cabello con corte masculino, de color negro en su totalidad. debía medir unos 1.68 cm de altura. Su complexión es fuerte para su sexo, como la de un hombre, pero delgada, su pecho no es grande, lo cual a distancia mas su ropa nada femenina la hacia ver mas como un chico que una chica.

- Sabia que vendrías, "ÁGUILA SILENCIOSA" , tengo entendido que me admiras- dijo un hombre atrás de ella con los ojos de un color extraño, como café oscuro y a luz de sol casi rojizos, adivinan el chico de la masacre, la chica denominada "ÁGUILA SILENCIOSA", lo miro y dijo- un gusto, "SACRIFICADOR"... generalmente trabajo por dinero...pero si usted esta implicado trabajare con gusto-

El hombre sonrió y dijo- Haz escuchado hablar de un "HÉROE ASESINO", un "CABALLERO INGLES" un ..."EL RUSO PSICÓPATA" y de un ecuatoriano " EL SANGUINARIO"

La chica hizo una mueca "casi una sonrisa..nunca sonríe", esto se esta poniendo divertido... después de todo trabajar con 5 asesinos de ese calibre... NO SE VE TODO LOS DÍAS...

...

...

...

Necesitamos de su ayuda... claro de que le pagaremos muy bien...- dijo un hombre con uniforme, al frente de el una chica de unos 19 años, baja, cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, ojos violeta oscuro casi negro, lo miraban despectivo, la chica sonrió...la Interpool la quiere hacer trabajar contra una posible banda de asesinos... pero ella tiene otros planes... seria divertido entrar al juego ¿no?, después de todo todo se espera de

"LA SOMBRA OSCURA".

...

* * *

QUE TAL ... ESTOY BIEN HASTA AHÍ...

SI ME DICEN COMO MEJORAR... PUEDO FACILITARLES LA LECTURA... CHAAAAOOOOO XD XD XD XD XD


	4. SE CONOCEN LOS ASESINOS

LAMENTO QUE ME DEMORE PERO... ES CULPA DE MIS PADRES...ES CULPA DE MI COLEGIO Y ES CULPA DE EL HDP DE MI EXNOVIO...OKNO PERO SI ES UN HDP XD XD XD

también un agradecimiento y disculpa a:

**VIOLETT CHADOW**

**BIPI**

**PONY LOCA96**

**GATITA-YAOI**

POR LOS REVIWENS... y una disculpa especial a

**VIOLETT CHADOW**

**BIPI **

**ya que ellas salen en la historia... mis mas sinceras disculpas por demorarme...**

* * *

Un Boeing 747 aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, el día era opaco, los rayos del sol se habían evaporado en el aire como queriendo escapar de lo que se avecinaba, un mal; merodeaba por Londres o eso es lo que decían los radios, televisores y periódicos…con la muerte de el ministro de defensa americano, pero se equivocan no es "un" mal…. Son los "males" en concreto hasta ahora 6 ….. 6 personas a las cuales solo puedes describirlos de una manera… DEMONIOS... y esos demonios se han reunido

...

...

...

En un edificio abandonada en las afueras de Liverpool, en las entrañas de el ultimo piso, un cuarto manchado del pecado y de sangre... un cuarto lleno de gritos apocados por el dolor y las penurias de las pobres victimas ya olvidadas del lugar; en una mesa de centro en circulo que era alumbrada por una única lampara se encontraban nuestros DEMONIOS mirándose entre si; Arthur estaba al lado derecho de Alfred, le seguia Francisco,Ivan y después de ellos le seguía "EL SACRIFICADOR" y después "AGUILA SILENCIOSA"

-Un gusto, señores soy José, mexicano- dijo el muchacho de ojos cafe oscuro-rojizos con una sonrisa "acogedora" en los labios,la persona a su lado, dijo- Valeria Obliko Orrez- de forma cortante y devastadora sus ojos; azulejos eléctricos centellaban con vividez y sorna... su rostro no lo demostraba pero estaba feliz... se encontraba con sus "ídolos" favoritos el "sueño" de cualquier chica...claro cualquier chica como ella.

Alfred le sonrio y mientras tiraba una de sus mejores sonrisas... su voz chillona comenzó su interlocutorio- HI...Valerie y...Joseph- el ultimo nombre casi lo escupió... se notaba que esos dos no se querían... - es un gusto.

Ivan tenia una de sus muy características sonrisas calurosas e inocentes.. tan alejadas a la realidad- Un placer Yosef e Valériya- dijo muy sonriente sus ojos violetas se quedaron fijos en José, durante un segundo se pudo ver un sonrojo en el rostro del sacrificador, pero desapareció cual espejismo en el desierto sin dejar rastro, despectiva Valeria miraba la situación con una sonrisa interna después de todo, ella era como se decía en la cultura oriental una FUGOSHI... pero lo negaba y lo negaría a muerte.

Arthur los miro un segundo con una ligera reverencia que hizo al sacrificador, dijo- Es un gusto Joseph- hizo otra reverencia, mientras le agarraba la mano a Valeria para besarla y decir - Es un gusto y placer Valerie- beso su mano, y despues la soltó delicadamente, los volvio a mirar y dijo- Disculparan mis modales, les he cambiado ligeramente el nombre pero en Ingles se pronuncian así... estoy seguro que Ivan y Alfred piensan lo mismo.. mis mas sinceras disculpas-dicho esto se sentó mientras todos lo miraban, José lo miro detenidamente y para sus adentros pensó..

_ "NO ME ESPERABA QUE EL SOBRENOMBRE NO FUERA UN JUEGO, EN VERDAD ES UN CABALLERO"_

y mientras el pensaba, un americano lo miraba con repulsión... como se atrevía a mirar a Arthur así, no estaba marcado ni esposado pero era de él... solo de él...y no permitiría que nadie, se lo robara.. no muy lejos un ruso tenia el mismo pensar si no que este era dirigido a un mexicano.

- AHHH tal parece que se han olvidado de mi- dijo Francisco, sus ojos centelleaban cual veneno, mirando a todos cual ratas... - Me llamo Francisco... y **¿QUIEREN QUE LES CUENTE DE UN NUEVO JUEGO?**

La sonrisa sadica y juguetona se poso cual lepra en el rostro de Alfred, los ojos de Ivan brillaron con sutileza, Los ojos verdes cual esmeraldas posaron su mirada en Francisco mientras sonreia con sorna... Valeria dejo de mirar a el sacrificador y hizo una mueca divertida... Un mexicano poso sus ojos cafe-rojizo en el interlocutor de su nuevo juego.

...

...

...

- "LA SOMBRA OSCURA", nunca creí que tendría el agrado de conocerla- dijo un hombre uniformado, militar sin duda, tenia una sonrisa en los labios, sus canas y expresión cansada eran amigables, sus ojos cafés mostraban simpatía - ya sabrá de su misión.

Sombra Oscura lo miro durante 10 segundos tiempo en que analizo si le convenía tratar bien a este hombre, al ver las medallas en su pecho, sonrió y se presento- Mi nombre es Violett Shadow...puede decirme Violett- dijo mientras sonaba lo mas gentilmente posible... por que ella podría ser muy fría pero ante todo manipuladora... y mas si le convenía.

- Muy bien señorita Violett... su misión es descubrir a los asesinos del ministro americano- dijo de nuevo el hombre- necesitara algún agente- la chica pensó durante un segundo y dijo- **si necesito a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ DE ESPAÑA MI PAÍS; A LUDWING DE ALEMANIA Y A LOS HERMANOS VARGAS DE ITALIA.**

Una sonrisa traviesa se escapo en sus labios... esto sera _divertido_ de cierto modo ¿o no?

...

...

...

Con nuestros demonios, bueno, sudaban la gota gorda, José podía ver a Francisco ver unos planos con detenimiento, a Ivan mirar a la pared como si fuera una diosa, a un muy perturbado americano mirando de reojo a Arthur y a un muy desconcertado Arthur con los labios apretados, Valeriya expulsaba cierta aura que no supo identificar.

Dicen que un asesino tiene un sexto sentido ... pero en el momento en que EL SANGUINARIO hablo se le heló la sangre y hasta los sentidos... y sabia que a todos igual... quien lo diría, es la primera vez que un juego le dio tanto miedo...

...

...

...

Francisco estaba caminando de regreso a su casa con Arthur, se habían dividido, Alfred e Ivan, Valeria y José, Arthur y Francisco, en un momento Arthur se detuvo y dijo- No crees que es demasiado peligroso...

Francisco sonreía con dulzura y su voz salio solemne y vigorosa- yo creía que eso era lo **divertido- **esa ultima palabra sonó venenosa, Arthur reanudo su camino, tenia que descansar...mañana seria un día difícil.

En ese mismo momento, José miraba al horizonte mientras caminaba en dirección a un hotel junto Valeriya, miro a la nada y de un momento a otro recordó la llamada que lo trajo aquí.

**FLASKBACK**

Su teléfono sonó, lo agarro y contesto- HOLA...-

MUY BUENAS TARDES SEÑOR SACRIFICADOR le tenemos una propuesta para un_ "bloody game" _y antes de que se niegue el RUSO PSICOPATA también esta aquí... por si no sabe quien soy... me reconocerá como "EL CABALLERO INGLES", también se encuentran "EL HÉROE ASESINO" Y EL "SANGUINARIO" -

- estaré ahí en 3 días, debo recoger un apoyo.- colgó se le acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas al "CABALLERO INGLES".

**END ****FLASKBACK**

suspiro, es que acaso seguia enamorado de ese estupido ruso...¡TE MALDIGO CON TODA MI ALMA YAO WANG!

* * *

DEBO DECIRLES QUE DESDE AHORA LOS CAP. SERAN MAS O MENOS ASI CORTOS... PARA PODERLOS SUBIR RAPIDO.

NO ME QUEDO MUY BIEN... ASI QUE ESPERO SUS RECOMENDACIONES...JA-NE

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD LES DIJE QUE HARIA YAOIIIIIIIIII¡


	5. RUBIA DESPAMPANANTE

LAMENTO QUE ME DEMORE PERO... ES CULPA DE MIS PADRES...ES CULPA DE MI COLEGIO Y DE LAS MONJAS QUE CREEN QUE UNO NO TIENE VIDA Y PUEDEN HACER CUANTOS EXAMENES LES VENGAN EN GANAS. XD XD XD

también un agradecimiento y disculpa a:

**VIOLETT CHADOW**

**BIPI**

* * *

La hermosa noche con sus luceros destellantes, brindaban tranquilidad y picardia cual sonrisa, la luna brindaba dulzura cual madre preocupada... pero justo en esa pacifica noche... comenzaría... un_ "bloody game"._

_..._

_..._

_..._

A las afueras de una gran propiedad de Londres... se pudo apreciar a mucha gente elegante entrar a la fabulosa edificación mas parecida a un castillo... en la entrada en la cual se encontraba un guardaspaldas... para asegurarse que solo entraran gente de una clase "elevada",el guardaespaldas miraba despectivo a la gente hasta que.. una limusina negra como la noche... paro al frente de la edificación .. un hombre de etiqueta con intensa mirada azul como el océano, fornido cuerpo y músculos, mirada algo aniñada pero a la vez madura y audaz, relativamente joven...que saco mas de un suspiro a las damas.

Alfred bajo de la limusina y ayudo a bajar a una hermosa mujer... de cabellos dorados hasta la cintura...mirada tan verde como los bosques... cuerpo pequeño...su vestido de gala era algo corto.. y tenia un saco puesto encima de los hombros.. al parecer de Alfred...con el cual se cuidaba del frió, la mujer hizo a varios hombres sonrojar... Alfred rodeo la algo delgada cintura para después dirigirse a la puerta..

- Good morning, illustrious sir ... I allowed into my and my companion/Buenos dias, ilustre señor ...me permitirá la entrada a mi y a mi acompañante- dijo Alfred educadamente, el guardaespaldas le dio una rápida mirada, miro a su acompañante y por las joyas y el anillo de compromiso...se veía como una joven pareja de millonarios estadounidenses..los dejo pasar.

- No puedo creer... que se lo creyera- dijo la joven mujer en el brazo de su acompañante, Alfred la miro y dijo- No, lo puedes culpar...Arthur ... eres guapo hasta como mujer.

Arthur se sonrojo... el vestido era corto y le entraba mucho aire... el saco que Alfred le dio era para ocultar su algo anchos hombros...

_TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA... MALDITO "SANGUINARIO"._

Todavía se acuerda del dichoso plan de ese idiota de _Francisco._

_**FLASKBACK**_

- AHHH tal parece que se han olvidado de mi- dijo Francisco, sus ojos centelleaban cual veneno, mirando a todos cual ratas... - Me llamo Francisco... y **¿QUIEREN QUE LES CUENTE DE UN NUEVO JUEGO?**

La sonrisa sadica y juguetona se poso cual lepra en el rostro de Alfred, los ojos de Ivan brillaron con sutileza, Los ojos verdes cual esmeraldas posaron su mirada en Francisco mientras sonreia con sorna... Valeria dejo de mirar a el sacrificador y hizo una mueca divertida... Un mexicano poso sus ojos cafe-rojizo en el interlocutor de su nuevo juego.

Francisco sonrio y comenzo a contar su plan- Verán... como ya sabrán esto es algo así como un juego... pero estavez sera algo mas complicado ... mis contactos me han dicho que hay un equipo persiguiéndonos.. asi que voy ha echarle la culpa a otras personas... y de paso lograr ... a un infiltrado.. por lo pronto José y Valeria... se infiltraran en el lugar... y desactivaran todas las cámaras y las traerán ... Ivan tu "Te encargaras de lograr el acuerdo" y ustedes Arthur y Alfred... seran la distraccion.. pero para esto...necesito que hagas algo Arthur...

Los asesinos asintieron en silencio.. Arthur tenia un cigarrillo en la boca, Alfred estaba tomando una coca-cola, Ivan vokca, José jugaba con una moneda y Valeria los miraba despectiva... todos esperaban pacientes lo que diria Francisco..

- Arthur tu te vestiras de mujer... para hacerte pasar por la novia de Arthur.- exploto la bomba, a Arthur se le cayo el cigarrillo, Alfred escupio su coca-cola, Ivan se atraganto con el vokca, a José se le cayo la moneda.. y Valeria gritaba en su interior... pero su rostro siguió imperturbable.

- Antes de que reclamen- dijo Francisco- dejenme decirles que revisando las notas... Arthur tu tienes un problema de mal formacion ¿verdad?- Arthur trago duro y Francisco siguió- tienes las caderas algo pronunciadas... y no eres muy fuerte de hecho lo que eres es ágil por que tienes la simetrica de una mujer... claro con sus debidas "diferencias"... no mando a Valeria porque tiene experiencia con la seguridad... y eso es de ayuda para lo que le encargue.. terminada la reunión prepárense.. iremos a una fiesta de noche.

Con nuestros demonios, bueno, sudaban la gota gorda, José podía ver a Francisco ver unos planos con detenimiento, a Ivan mirar a la pared como si fuera una diosa, a un muy perturbado americano mirando de reojo a Arthur y a un muy desconcertado Arthur con los labios apretados, Valeriya expulsaba cierta aura que no supo identificar... pero se notaba pervertida a los ojos de Francisco.

...

...

Dicen que un asesino tiene un sexto sentido ... pero en el momento en que EL SANGUINARIO hablo se le heló la sangre y hasta los sentidos... y sabia que a todos igual... quien lo diría, es la primera vez que un juego le dio tanto miedo... y saben que y verguenza.

**END ****FLASKBACK**

Mientras Arthur recordaba, los demás habian cumplido su cometido, Valeria y José... han quitado todas las camaras... e Ivan iba hacer su movimiento..

- Señor Jose- dijo Valeria

Jose la miro espectante y pregunto - ¿QUE SUCEDE?

Valeria dijo en un siseo- **Y ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARÍA... _EL SACRIFICADOR._?**

...

...

...

Tengo entendido que se te puede comprar- dijo Francisco, con un cigarrillo en la boca, la sombra salio de su escondite y dijo- depende de ¿Cuanto pagues?-

- y ¿Cuanto cobras "SOMBRA OSCURA"?- dijo con una risilla el Sacrificador.

-Espero visitas... tienes 4 minutos... que me ofreces- dijo la chica picara.

- Mucho cariño... mucho-

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECIO?... XD XD

ENSERIO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO.. UNA COSA LLEVO A UNA.. Y OTRA A OTRA... EN FIN..

¿QUIEREN UN CAP. ESPECIAL? ...¡DIGANMEN EL TEMA Y LO HAGO¡


End file.
